I am Optimus Prime
by Power Master
Summary: Learn how and why he was considered to be a Prime in the first place from his Pre-Prime as Orion Pax.


**_'My name is Optimus Prime,'_** narrated Optimus, **_'Before the time of 'Cybertronian Great War' began, I was another bot named Orion Pax. I'm a clerk and data librarian, serving and working for Alpha Trion, my mentor.'_**

On the golden library called Hall of Records, Alpha Trion, an old Transformer with long white beard, who has the crimson body while wearing the purple cape, staring at the blue holographic pad.

He sighed of concern, writing something on his journal, "How long has it been since that day?" He looked to his window, watching at something that made him concern, seeing few Cybertronians playing and having fun. He looked away, "Each time I think, I grew in more concern. Concerning of what lies ahead."

Alpha Trion stopped writing. He took a data book out from his desk. He read it quietly.

"Though Cybertron and its civilization are at peace," He said, "But I fear that Autobots may one day lose its power and freedom to this new enemy. An enemy who believe that freedom is the cause of the dissatisfaction and disturbance. I can only hope that one Autobot who will lead them to victory."

Suddenly, the beeping sounded. Alpha Trion turned and saw his machinery phone had been lighted and blinked for few times. He approached to it, and pushed the button of it. The holographic appeared in the appearance of Orion Pax.

"Orion Pax," He said, "What brings you to call me?"

"Forgive some disturbance, Alpha Trion," Orion said, "I don't mean to intrude, but I have gathered all the data records and return to the place. SO far, they were no customers coming here. With permission, Alpha Trion."

"You wish to go out?"

"Forgive me," Orion said while bowed to his mentor, "It's just that I need to meet with my friends about something."

Alpha Trion remained calm and silent as he thinks through, "Permission granted, Orion." Orion smiled. He continued, "Remember, if there is any suspicious on Iacon City, I want you report everything to me."

"Despite retired from your original position," Orion said in concern, "you'd still have concern for Cybertron's welfare. Perhaps you should return to the High Council to lead Cybertronians. They need your guidance, Alpha Trion."

Alpha Trion smiled gently, "Orion, you have good thought and compassion for others, even for elders such as me." He sighed, "But I am too old to lead Cybertron. There were those who do not seek and wish my advice. But I can only guide them. But for now, Orion, report anything that has been suspicious to you. I will think of how it must be dealt with."

Orion Pax looked concern and worried of what his mentor had said. He sighed, nodded his head, "Yes, Alpha Trion. Farewell."

Orion Pax deactivated his calling mechanism. Alpha Trion smiled gently, looking at his holographic book.

_'Orion, my dear apprentice,'_ Alpha Trion thought, _'When the time has come, I will tell you the truth because I know who you once were since the beginning. Deep of your spark, you had both courage and compassion. You are the one I had been watching. Only you... You can save Cybertron from its destruction and bring true peace. I know it too well... Optimus Prime...'_

* * *

Left the Iacon Hall Records, Orion Pax transformed into his Cybertronian Truck, headed off to Decagon Plaza for few moments.

He then transformed into his humanoid form. He continued to walk to look for someone. He then spots the familiar Cybertronians: one is muscular black Cybertronian with tough looking, and another is purple female Cybertronian and both slim and shorter.

"Orion, where the Allspark have you been?" The black Cybertronian asked, "Scrap my circuit, Orion, you're making Elita worry. You do realize that your mate will be in very bad mood."

Elita looked stern at black Cybertronian, "Watch it, Ironhide. You're the one who is in very bad and tempered mood."

Ironhide groaned angrily. Orion chuckled lightly, "Easy Ironhide, I have explanation of why I come late."

Orion explained to Elita and Ironhide about his lateness while they walked on the streets of Decagon Plaza. He explained about bringing some Cybertronians from High-Class and Low-Class to Ratchet's Clinic.

Orion explained his lateness to his friends, Elita and Ironhide.

Ironhide chuckled lightly, patting on Orion's left shoulder, "Gotta hand it to you, Pax. You would have made as a Prime."

Elita nodded her head, "You had wisdom, compassion and courage in helping Cybertronians from different caste since twenty thousand years ago. Most Cybertronians maybe got inspired by you, and one day, they will follow you."

Orion sighed, "I doubt of it." Ironhide and Elita One looked at Orion Pax, with their masks of concerns and worries. He explained, "I am far from being a Prime. I am not a hero."

Ironhide and Elita One gasped in shock of what Orion Pax had said.

Ironhide grunted, "Look who's talking?!" Orion gasped in concern. He looked at his old friend, Ironhide explained, "Being hero doesn't had to do with beating some punks up or winning the war from battles. It can be someone who helps and makes different for everyone to see and understand. And you're the one. Why if you hadn't rescue me from the Wreckage Quake, I would've been killed in the building."

Elita nodded her head, agreed with Ironhide's answer, held Orion's right hand, "We're not encourage you to do it for us, but Cybetron and its civilization. Think about it, Orion. Imagine everyone will no longer had to suffered from disasters and struggles in their life. They will have a better way than before."

Orion thought of what Ironhide and Elita One had said. He smiled, and nodded his head. He asked, "Were there any disturbance in Cybertron?"

Both Ironhide and Elita One nodded their heads.

Ironhide scoffed, "Well, nothing but the usual protests and complains from castes. They are still in bad mood and demanding Sentinel Zeta Prime to change and want new Prime."

Elita nodded her head, "But there is more. There is a rumor." Caught Orion's attention, he turned to her, she continued, "There is one Cybertronian, a gladiator, defied Sentinel Zeta Prime's rules and building his own revolution from his arena. This gladiator is not afraid of anything or anyone, or even Sentinel Zeta Prime. He is willingly to help and defend his allies. He called himself 'Megatronus'."

Ironhide nods, "There's more. He claimed that he challenged Cybertron's leadership and demanded that every Cybertronians are to be treated equally and right to their freedom. Sounds like there's someone is sharing the same ideal as you are."

Orion Pax looked shock and surprise of what his friends had said. Megatronus? He had the same ideals as he was. Orion felt his mind - changed and inspired - feeling like that he and his 'ally' had come to agreement to change the world. Orion smiled, knowing that he was not alone. He and his friends, and newfound ally can change the world.

"I wish I could meet this Megatronus, yet," said Orion, attracting both Ironhide and Elita One's attention. "I cannot help but wonder. How and where did he get that name? It belonged to one of the Thirteen, who was called 'Megatronus Prime'. Who? And Why?"

Ironhide shrugged, "Well, you can't have all the answer at once. So, you're gonna have to wait."

Elita nodded her head, "Whatever you need, we will support you... to the end. We'll gather the information about 'Megatronus' as much as possible. For now, you should return to Hall of Records."

Orion smiled, "Thank you, Elita and Ironhide. You are great friend. I wish you luck."

Elita One and Ironhide smiled, and nodded their heads.

* * *

**_'With Elita One and Ironhide assistance, they have manage to gather some data for what I need,' _**narrated Optimus, **_'But I received some reports that Sentinel Zeta Prime refused to change the laws, thus making more protesting and terrorism launched, yet I received good news about finding Megatronus. My mentor advised me to meet him, and thus, I did. I wasn't alone. Ironhide and Elita One followed me to Kaon. Alpha Trion had hope for me and Megatron to bring peace. I hope he was right.'_**

Orion Pax, Ironhide and Elita One, through their vehicular modes: truck, pickup truck and motorcycle, arriving at the arena of Kaon. They looked around and found many Low-Caste Cybertronians; workers, labors, miners and more have been gathered, bring them were the protesting boards and weapons. They also saw some of Middle-Caste and High-Caste Cybertronians have been gathered at once.

The sound of gong sounded. Low, Middle and High Castes of Cybertronians headed straight to the Gladiatorial Arena. Orion Pax, Ironhide and Elita One looked at each other, nodded their heads, before heading out and following them. Entering the arena, Orion and his friends gasped in shock and surprise, looking at how many of Cybertronians have been gathered in one area, cheering for Megatron, who had defeated another alien to the ground.

"Citizens of Cybertron, I had yet proven myself worthy and survived the worst Sentinel Zeta Prime had given," Megatron announced, "It had proven that I am stronger, wiser, mightier and more invincible than Sentinel Zeta Prime! I promise you all that I shall bring him to justice! I will bring him to our knees! And I will bring equality to our nation!"

Cybertronian went wild and loud.

"Only strong survive, the weak perished," Megatron continued, "Decepticons will bring restoration and peace to our home! Transform and Rise up!"

Cybertronians went wild again. Orion and his friends were amazed by Megatron's determination and inspiration to get them to stand up for themselves.

With the gladiatorial arena ended, Orion Pax, Ironhide and Elita One came to the ground, leaving most of Cybertronians to leave it. They approached Megatron, who spotted them coming towards him. He approached to them.

"Megatronus, I presume?" Orion asked. Megatron smirked, nodded his head. Orion bowed before him, "I have come to build our alliance."

Megatron raised his arching right eye at Orion Pax, "Really? And why do you do such a thing? Have you come here to negotiate me down from revolution?" Orion looked up, looking at Megatron. Megatron continued, "As you can see, Cybertronians will not rest until all equality favored them. I will not rest until peace can be restored, and so does their freedom."

Orion nodded his head, "That I agreed." Megatron looked surprise and shock. Orion continued, "The Caste System is the cause of the conflict. If we do not change it, there will be war among us."

"So, how do you propose to end the conflict before it begins?"

"We must negotiate."

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Do you truly think Sentinel Zeta Prime will listen to us that easily since he accuse me and Decepticons for terrorism when it was obviously that we had been remaining in this arena for years."

Orion shook his head, answered, "I do not, Megatronus." Megatron looked shock of what Orion had said. Orion continued, "But with me, we can bring Sentinel Zeta Prime to understand our purpose and demands. We must win him by words, not violence.

"I admit it. Sentinel made a terrible mistake for creating Caste System, but he was the one who defeated and drove the Quintessons out from our home. With right words, we can end the conflict at once. Everything will be restored to the way it was. Everyone in this planet will have their own rights. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

Impressed, Megatron had for Orion Pax, smiled gently, "Most impressive, Iacon Cybertronian. What is your name?"

"Orion Pax, Megatronus." Orion pointed at Ironhide and Elita One, "These are my friends and allies: Ironhide and Elita One."

"Do not call me that. Call me Megatron," Megatron said, "I'm truly impressed by your words. Perhaps our reasons can be combined to bring Sentinel Zeta Prime to understand our struggles. I will join you but..." Orion looked concern, knew there will be condition he needs to deal with. Megatron said, "A duel with me. Prove me of how strong you can be, matching with your words."

Ironhide and Elita gasped in shock, and even Orion Pax.

Ironhide groaned angrily, "Why I ought to -!"

"I accept it," said Orion Pax, making Ironhide and Elita One shocked and concerned. He continued, "I must win your trust."

"Orion! Have you gone rustbucket?!" Ironhide asked angrily.

Orion turned to Ironhide, "If I do not win his trust, it would be impossible to negotiate with Sentinel Zeta Prime. Using his action and my words, we can put an end of the conflict."

Elita sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Orion nodded his head, turning to Megatron, who smiled in impress. He asked, "What needs to be done, Megatronus?"

Megatron smiled, "Simple task: One shall Stand, One shall Fall."

Orion narrowed his eyes at Megatron, "In other words... one of us must survive the battles."

Megatron smiled in impress.

* * *

On the Arena Grounds, both Orion and Megatron armed themselves with their swords and shields, prepared to face off at each other. Megatron looked confident and calm while Orion's look is both worried and concern. His hand are shivering as he held his sword and shield. Soundwave, Shockwave, Blackout, Barricade, Knockout and Breakdown were sitting on right side of spectators' seats while Ironhide and Elita One sit on the left side.

With the gong banged, Megatron charged right at Orion. He panicked, held his shield up high and tight. Megatron hit on Orion's for few times on top, bottom, right, left and even through center. Orion held his shield as hard and long as he can. Megatron grabbed Orion's shield. He threw it to his behind. With Orion attached to it, He flew right to the ground.

Megatron approached to Orion while he's on the ground. Orion quickly got his sword and barricaded himself from the attack for yet another few times. This time, Megatron hit the shield very hard as Orion was forced to pushed back.

Ironhide and Elita became both worried and concern of Orion's safety and chances.

While being pushed back, Orion still held his shield tight. Megatron charged as he jumped up high and is about to hit on Orion. Instead of barricading from the attack, Orion moved to the right as Megatron missed and landed on the ground. While he did, Orion quickly sliced right at Megatron's belly with a quick move.

Megatron touched on his belly with his fingers. He then looked at it. Megatron was shocked and surprised as any of his Decepticons that Orion managed to injure him. He smiled as if he was in amused. Megatron continued to swung his sword at Orion while he was forced being pushed back for few times. Megatron thrust his sword right at Orion but he had managed to dodged by moving to the left. Orion then swung his sword at Megatron's chest for three strikes.

Megatron, again smiled as if Orion is proving his worth or something. Orion realized that he might have his chance. Orion immediately swung his sword at Megatron with his might and determination. But Megatron kept dodging from up, left, center, right and down with quick move. Orion became tired and exhausted, kept on battling and fighting with Megatron. As Orion gave one last strike on Megatron by thrusting his sword on his belly. But Megatron stopped the attack by grabbing Orion's hand and clenched on his tightly.

Orion screamed in pain as he let go of his sword. Before he could do anything, Megatron then gave Orion with his right hand punch. Giving Orion very hard punch, he flew back and landed on the ground. Orion lost the battle, panted while breathed of exhaustion.

"I've won. Again." Megatron said, approached to Orion while his sword still unsheathed.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Elita became very worried as they knew what happened next if Orion loses. Megatron approached to Orion while he's still on the ground. Orion became both worried and concern as he knew his time had come. Instead of piercing Orion's chest, Megatron sheathed his sword and held his right hand in front of Orion.

Orion was surprised yet he grabbed Megatron's hand as he help his opponent to get up. Both Orion's friends and Megatron's gladiators were surprised as they come down to check on them.

"So, tell me, Orion, what is your teaching?" Megatron asked gently and humbly.

Orion was shocked while panting, "But... I've lost."

"True," Megatron said, "However, I do not only help anyone who give me mere vision, but to those who had the quality of determination and strength. You had proven both. You teach me of politics and words of persuasion, I will teach how to fight."

Orion smiled hopefully, had hoped that Megatron would help him.

"So do we accept it?" Megatron asked as he held his hand in front of Orion.

Orion smiled, shook Megatron's hand. With that, Orion's friends and Megatron's gladiators cheered for them both to accept each other's mission and teamwork. Their journey to create better world for Cybertron had begun.

* * *

**_'Megatron and I work together as the team,'_** narrated Optimus Prime, **_'We had achieved much of our efforts and work in strengthening our abilities. I trained and guided Megatron of politics while he trained me to be better fighters. Our success had proven well.'_**

Orion and Megatron worked together in building the revolution for Cybertronians to protest and demand that High Council should change their laws, and removed the Caste System. With Orion's speeches and Megatron's fighting and skills in Gladiatorial Combats, more Cybertronians around the world, including Iacon, had come to see, hear and follow their ways and revolutions.

With the help of their allies, Ironhide, Soundwave, Blackout and Barricade trained the recruits and troopers in becoming both fit and strong to protect their leaders, friends and each other. Ratchet and Shckwave worked on research on gathering the items to build a devices. Elita, Knockout and Breakdown gathered and recruit as many and much more Cybertronians to join their revolution.

More than hundred thousands of Cybertronians have come and join the revolution to change and build the better world for Cybertron.

Both Megatron and Orion Pax worked very hard to build revolution as well as giving hope to Cybertron. Though they have lacked in getting used to and continued to practice their works, they determined to win the revolution. They have become more than friends: brothers.

* * *

**_'Three years had passed,'_** narrated Optimus, **_'Megatron and I were ready for the politics. It was time to change their ways for the better. We are... Autobots and Decepticons. We are brothers.'_**

Within the Chamber, Orion Pax and Megatron stood before Sentinel Zeta Prime and the High Council. Alpha Trion stood besides with Orion Pax while Soundwave stood besides with Megatron's. Ironhide and Elita One sat on the left wing of seats, and Barricade, Blackout and Shockwave sat on right wing.

Hightbrow stood up, "Megatron and Orion Pax." Both of them remained still waiting to answer. He asked: "Do you denied any knowledge in killing some of High Council members such as Drivetrain, Sigil and Chromatron?"

Orion was shocked and confused while Megatron remained silent and calm. They answered: "No."

"Do you denied in killing our best soldiers: Fasttrack and Bumper, as well as bombing the cities?"

"No."

"Do you denied in stealing of our Cybertronian Sacred Artifacts?"

"No."

Sentinel Zeta Prime groaned in anger and impatient, slammed his fist on the table hard. He stood up, glaring at both: "Enough of the questions! I demand an answer now!" Orion was in confuse and his friends and Alpha Trion, while Megatron remained in calm. He explained, "Megatron had not only tried to built the revolution, but building an army to attack Tyger Pax and Vos! That was completely unacceptable! He even killed my best warriors when they failed to report in, six year ago!"

Highbrow nodded his head, "He had his Decepticons tried to steal the Iacon Relics and the most sacred relic of all: Matrix of Leadership,"

"And he tried to find and unleashed the most powerful and dangerous criminal of all the time: The Impurity."

Alpha Trion, Orion Pax, Elita One and Ironhide were in shock and scared. They turned to Megatron, who smirke evilly and devilishly. Sentinel Zeta Prime noticed it, realizing of what had happened.

"You really did it?! Why?!" Orion asked in shock.

Megatron nodded his head, "I did this... to restore Cybertron, in the name of Decepticons and Freedom! Why Decepticons were called? High Council had accused us to be traitors for their craven scared tactics. The name was to diminish us, yet we wear it as the badge of honor. For speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty. Who are the true guilty? Me or Sentinel?"

Sentinel Zeta Prime growled and groaned in anger of Megatron's accusation on him.

Blackout threw two objects right in front of Megatron's feet. There were the heads of Fasttrack and Bumper. Sentinel and the High Councils became shocked as Orion, Alpha Trion, Ironhide and Elita One.

"Hear me, Council," Megatron shouted angrily, making everyone pay their attention to him, "The truth and guilty need to be told. Your Caste System caused nothing but destruction to our kind! You knew that there will be chaos, yet you did nothing! And I had seen that freedom you claimed had proven to be failure! Therefore, all of you are nothing but power-hungry and corrupting Council!"

High Council were angered by Megatron's words, as he continued, "In order to create the true equality and peace for Cybertron and return it to its former glory. The High Council must be removed by force! I shall be the next Prime! Freedom is the burden of everything and our destruction!

You claimed Impurity is dangerous. You are wrong! He is the symbol of hope! He is the reason of why I took his former name! He is the one who will help me to bring and restore Cybertron to its former glory! With me, I shall bring forth the new age. An age where Cybertronians such as us can finally have peace and no war!"

Sentinel Zeta Prime and the High Councils became more shocked, yet angered and upset to learn about Megatron's dark ambition.

"Unacceptable! You will not get away with it, Megatron!" Sentinel Zeta Prime shouted in anger. "Even so, the world learn of your true purpose and true colors of what you did."

"But in fact, they learned of how weak and pathetic you really are. Through force and violence shall bring peace to Cybertron, under my command!" Megatron said.

Orion glared at Megatron for tricking him and trying to abuse the power, spoke up: "Violence and force are not the answer to solve our internal conflict!" Everyone turned to Orion Pax, as he began to speak, "Megatron's term may had been unacceptable and harsh, but all of you must realize that Caste System is the cause of the conflict, creating thousands of Cybertronians to fight and rebelled against us. If this keeps up, there will never be peace. Freedom is for everyone to choose for their own path. Whether by force to take hardest path or easiest, the choice belonged to everyone to make."

Everyone was shocked and surprised of how Orion Pax had said, but some angered by him, including Megatron.

"Have you forgotten of what Quintessons did to us?" Orion questioned the High Council, making them to remember and realize. He continued, "They had restrained our freedom, rights and hope, making us to rebelled and drove them off! If this is the example of Caste System, then we must change it for the sake of Cybertron and our kind. Autobots were not created to defend the justice, truth and peace, but to fight for our kinds, rights and freedoms! Thus, if you still accuse me of the traitor, I will not hesitate of being arrested by you. I'm doing this for Cybertron."

Heard of Orion's heroism and confident speech, Halogen applauded, followed by Alpha Trion, Ironhide, Elita One, and others, and even Sentinel Zeta Prime. Megatron and his comrades were in shocked. Around the Cybertron, both Autobots and Cybertronians applauded and cheered for Orion's speeches except Megatron's Decepticons and loyalists.

Alpha Trion turned to Halogen and the High Council. "What do you think of Orion Pax? Am I not right of him? Were you convinced, Sentinel Zeta Prime?"

Sentinel sighed, nodded his head to admit it, "Perhaps I was wrong about Orion. There is more to him than meets the eye. I agreed. But what about you, Halogen? Do you agree him to be my successor?"

Halogen turned his attention to Orion and Megatron, observed carefully.

He explained, "Both Orion Pax and Megatron had shown their true colors. Therefore, only one can be chosen as Sentinel's successor, but also earn the Matrix of Leadership." Halogen looked at Orion Pax, "You are no longer Orion Pax, but the true legend of Thirteenth of Thirteen Primes, whose power of words, wisdom and courage will bring peace and restoration to Cybertron. You are truly him, Optimus."

Orion gasped in shock, he was called as Optimus?!

Everyone was in shock and surprise before applauded for Orion Pax or Optimus Prime, while Megatron growled and groaned in anger. Megatron yelled in anger, turning to Halogen. He fired his Fusion Canon at the High Council.

Everyone was in shock and scared.

"Elite Guards! Seize that menaced at once!" Sentinel ordered.

The blue armored Cybertronians appeared as they were about to arrested Megatron but Orion stopped them right in front of them.

"I cannot let you arrest Megatron." Optimus said, "Let me speak with him."

Everyone in the room were both not pleased and happy with Optimus's suggestion to calm Megatron down. They decided to let him do it.

Optimus turned to Megatron, "Megatron, you've cause enough damages. The more damage you cause to High Council, the problem you will create. You must stop your violence at once for our friendship. We're restoring Cybertron, not destroying it."

Megatron groaned in anger, waved Optimus's hand off, turned and glared at Optimus, "This is your fault! If you hadn't interfered my plan and hope, this wouldn't had happen!" Optimus looked shock and concern, Megatron continued, "I had made promise to Decepticons that I will be leader for bringing peace and hope to them! And you ruin it! You betray me!"

"You lied to me! You lied to everything! I thought revolution was meant to change ways, not starting the wars! This had gone too far, old friend. The path you choose... I cannot accept it. I'm sorry, friend."

"Don't call me friend! If you do not join with me, then... you are my enemy! You shall died with them."

Optimus closed his eyes and sighed. He looked up at his old friend, with his determined eyes, "If that is how you wish, then so be it. Anyone who abuse the powers are my enemies. I must do... what I must... One Shall Stand."

Megatron glared at Optimus, "One Shall Fall." He roared in anger, "Mark me words! Decepticons will rule this world and bring forth true peace and glory. I will defeat and crush every last of you!" He then turned at Optimus. "You will try and stop me, my old friend. Till we meet again as enemies."

Megatron turned and headed out, along with his comrades of Decepticons. The Autobots shown their great concern and fear, and even Optimus. Optimus sighed in concern, hoping that his friendship Megatron had not forgotten, or the war began by both sides...

* * *

**_'Because of the path Megatron choose,'_** narrated Optimus, **_'The war had begun...'_**

Within the Iacon Hall Records, Alpha Trion, Optimus, Ironhide and Elita had watched the battlefield between Autobots and Decepticons in Cybertronian Great War. They looked shock and worried, seeing the bloody and dark war.

Optimus sighed, "This is... my fault." Alpha Trion, Ironhide and Elita One looked at him. He explained, "If I hadn't stop Megatron, none of this could have happen. Maybe... I should not have join and help Megatron in the first place."

Alpha Trion, Ironhide and Elita One felt pity and concern for Optimus. They looked at each other, before nodding their heads.

"Optimus!" Ironhide shouted. Optimus turned to his friends. He continued, "Look, if you wouldn't do something like this, Megatron would have become the Prime and bring destruction to our home!"

Elita One nodded her head, "He's right, Optimus. I know you don't want war, but you did all you could." Optimus looked down. Elita continued, "Just because you had fail to stop Megatron from going the wrong path, doesn't mean you should give up. I didn't because I believe in you. It's not because of how strong or wise you are, but how much you care for others. You are a Prime. A Prime who never abuse his powers for himself, but to bring salvation to them."

Optimus looked shock and surprise of what Elita One and Ironhide had said. Alpha Trion spoke, "Optimus. As you had said before, you will choose the path. A path of hardest and easiest. If you do not, I understand." Optimus looked away and turned to the monitors. Alpha Trion continued, "Ask yourself this. If you won't do it, then who will?"

Heard of what his friends and mentor had said, Optimus watched and looked at the monitors. He could see the first screen of the thousands and hundreds of them falling to the death from blasting the guns and turrets, and slicing, striking, swinging, piercing and thrusting blades at the Autobots. Second screen of Bombing and burning the cities to ruins. Third screen of Females, children and hatchlings burnt and killed to the death. Fourth screen of Decepticons raised their banner to the top and some waved them.

Optimus gasped in shock, showing his fear and concern of what he had saw. He shook his head hard, showing his determined and firm eyes. He knew that Sentinel Zeta Prime was the Prime, it wasn't enough because... Optimus was too.

Optimus turned to Ironhide, Elita One and Alpha Trion, nodding his head. They all smiled together. Optimus headed out. Ironhide and Elita One followed him. Alpha Trion smiled proudly, shedding a liquid tear.

Opening the door, Optimus transformed into his truck mode, Ironhide transformed into his pickup truck and Elita One transformed into her motorcycle, charging and heading off to battlefield.

Autobots fired their guns back at Decepticons, who were charging and attacking them. Optimus and his friends had arrive on the battlefields. Optimus, Elita and Ironhide transformed to their robotic forms, held their blasters, aiming at Decepticons, preparing for battles.

**_'This is not the path I chose...'_** narrated Optimus Prime, **_'But there won't be anyone else to stop Megatron and his Decepticons. Hard or easy. It matters little to me because... I must bring peace and salvation to Cybertron. I must defend my friends and Autobots. I must stop Megatron, no matter the cost. For, I, Optimus Prime, will do anything what I can to put the end of Megatron's tyranny. I am the Prime...'_**

The End...

Main Cast:  
Peter Cullen: Adult Orion Pax/Optimus Prime  
David Kaye: Young Orion Pax  
Frank Welker: Megatronus/Megatron  
Grey DeLisle: Elita-One  
Jess Harnell: Ironhide, Halogen  
George Takei: Alpha Trion  
Troy Baker: Sentinel Zeta Prime  
Fred Tatasciore: Highbrow

Author's Notes:

Finally! That's the last one! It is time for remake version of Transformers Prime: Rise of the Prime, based on 'War for Cybertron'. Megatron had unleashed the most powerful ancient warrior from the past and brought destruction on Cybertron. Optimus, the last Prime, must band the Autobots together to defeat him and save Cybertron. Can they stop Megatron and The Fallen?

Reference:

1) Ironhide is based on Ironhide (Movie)

2) Elita One i based on Elita-One (Movie) but same personality from her G1.

3) This story is remake from one of my former version of Transformers Prime: Rise of the Prime.

4) I admit one thing about the Thirteenth Prime. I thought it was going to be someone, who is strong and powerful... But I didn't expect it was Optimus Prime, all along. I checked and researched on him. He turned out to be one of Original Thirteens before the separation of them and reincarnated as Orion Pax. It was surprising and shocking to know that. But since I named the Thirteenth Prime 'Tron', I might used him as false name for Optimus Prime, to avoid his enemies and Megatron to learn the truth behind the legend.

_Suggest and Review..._


End file.
